


In Extremis

by MissDavis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John, First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Missing Scene, POV John Watson, Sherrinford Prison, The Final Problem, i mean c'mon it's Johnlock, while fuck or die does imply an element of non-con they are both very willing participants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDavis/pseuds/MissDavis
Summary: It was not what John would have chosen for his first time with Sherlock, but he would do what he had to, if Sherlock was willing. They were soldiers, today.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 223





	In Extremis

**Author's Note:**

> Written very quickly and not beta'd so I apologize for any errors.

John staggered against the wall of the cell, hearing the guards who'd dragged him here slam the door behind him. At least the walls of this room were padded. 

"John, thank God!" Sherlock took two running steps across the small room to meet him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so." John rubbed at his right arm, where the bigger guard had been holding him. "She didn't drug me this time, I don't think."

"Me neither," Sherlock said, and turned away, looking around the room. "Where's Mycroft? Mycroft!" he shouted.

"Mycroft can't hear you, Sherlock." Eurus's voice echoed through the small speaker positioned high above their heads. "Or see you, for that matter, and I think you will be very grateful for that small mercy. I would have liked to have made him watch, but I'm afraid knowing he could see you might affect the outcome of this particular experiment, and we can't have that, can we?"

Sherlock wrinkled his nose and turned in a slow circle, seeming to examine the room, though there was nothing of interest to John's eye. Just an empty cell, smaller than the one that had been Eurus's, no furniture or anything to break up the grey monotony other than the camera and speaker mounted overhead. "Okay, Eurus," Sherlock said. "Tell us what we're doing this time so we can get it over with."

"My pleasure," she said, and it did sound as if she were enjoying herself. "In this installment, you and Doctor Watson are going to finally resolve the sexual tension that has smoldered between the two of you since the day you first met."

Sherlock opened his mouth and began to blink his eyes, and John quickly realized that he was literally unable to respond.

He stepped between Sherlock and the camera, though he knew he wasn't able to block her view. "This isn't funny, Eurus," he said. "Let us out of here, now."

"I'm not joking. What makes you think I'm joking? There is only one way out. One of you needs to penetrate the other. Both of you must reach climax."

"What?"

"You heard me. You might need to explain it to Sherlock. I don't think he's had quite the experience with sex that you have. I'm not particular about position, or who does what to whom. Just penetration and mutual climaxes."

"We're not—you can't make us—"

"I can make you do anything I want to, Doctor Watson."

"John." Sherlock's voice was low, but clear.

John turned to him. "Don't—it's all right. We can figure out another way out. Or maybe Mycroft can escape wherever he is and—"

"We can do it," Sherlock said. "It's not.... If you're willing, we can do it. Just this once. We'll have sex and never speak of it again, if that's what you want. Just—"

John frowned, parsing Sherlock's words, turning them over in his head. The way Sherlock had phrased it made it sound as if he was willing, but thought John wouldn't want to. Which was frankly ridiculous. Sherlock was the one who'd spent the last seven years insisting he wasn't interested in sex. "But you don't—"

"I haven't," Sherlock said. "And I don't want to, usually. Because I never thought I'd be able to, with the only person I really wanted. The only person I loved."

The only person Sherlock loved. "Molly?" He'd said as much a few minutes ago—or had it been hours, now?

"No, you idiot." Sherlock stared at him, eyebrows raised as if waiting for him to reach a conclusion. 

"You.... Me. You said you loved me, before. At my wedding. Didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Sherlock didn't move, just stood in front of him, hands clasped behind his back. 

"You...love me. And now you want to...." John's mind replayed every time they'd ever touched each other, every glimpse he'd ever gotten of Sherlock's body, and every fantasy he'd ever tried to drive out of his own head. He dropped his hands to his belt and began to unfasten it as he made a decision. "You penetrate me." He swallowed; he hadn't meant to sound quite so eager. "If you're willing, of course," he added, and tipped his head up to see every bit of Sherlock's reaction.

"I—" Sherlock trailed off, leaving his mouth open again as he stared at John's hands, which were toying at his flies. "I'm willing," he said, and John's cock twitched as Sherlock unzipped his own flies. "Why—why?" 

John knew what the question meant. "You haven't done this before at all, have you?"

Sherlock shook his head. "You have?"

"Not precisely this, no, but..." He took a deep breath. No reason to be bashful at this point, it seemed. "Mary and I both really enjoyed pegging, so I know I can handle whatever you've got for me."

Sherlock's Adam's apple bobbed once, and then Eurus's voice cut in overhead. "Oooo, I thought you would have opted for oral sex. Interesting. Is it because you don't want to meet each other's eyes?"

John turned to face the camera again. "You said penetration."

"I did, didn't I? But I didn't define or restrict it to anal penetration. Don't worry, though, I have what you need." There was a dull clanking sound, and a slot at the bottom of the room's door opened. "There is a condom and lubricant being delivered to you now. Please use them. My brother may be a virgin, but that doesn't mean he's clean. And who knows what you've been up to, Doctor Watson. You nearly slept with me, after I smiled at you once on a bus."

John pursed his lips but didn't bother protesting. He stalked over to the door and grabbed the condom and small bottle of lubricant that sat on the floor, then came back over to hand them to Sherlock. 

"Very good," Eurus said. "Please take off your trousers and pants, then get down on your hands and knees, Doctor Watson." 

"I thought you weren't particular about position," Sherlock said. 

"I changed my mind."

John met Sherlock's eyes and held his gaze, confirming what he now knew to be true. Yes, they were in agreement that they would do this, and while this might not be the circumstances that either of them preferred, being together was something they had both wanted for a very long time. Too bad they'd both been such idiots about it.

John nodded, not at Eurus's command but at Sherlock, before he removed his trousers and pants, then got down on his hands and knees. At least Eurus had chosen a cell with rubber flooring and not cement.

He heard Sherlock inhale behind him, then two soft thuds as he kicked off his shoes, followed by the faint rustle of him stepping free of his clothes. John shivered, then tried to make his body relax instead of tense in anticipation.

"Oh, everyone's ready, I see," Eurus said. "You'd probably prefer it if I stopped talking now, but I can tell you that's unlikely to happen."

"Just ignore her," Sherlock said to John, though John suspected he was telling himself, as well. He stepped up behind John, feet grazing John's calves as he positioned himself. 

John twisted his head to watch over his own shoulder, and saw Sherlock drop the bottle of lubricant into his jacket pocket, then tear open the condom wrapper. 

"Face forward, please, Doctor Watson," Eurus said.

"Why?" John asked, but did as she told him to anyway. 

"I'll narrate what you can't see. He's putting the condom on—it fits, guess I got the size right, didn't I? How does it feel, Sherlock? Not too tight?"

Sherlock didn't reply—maybe he really was able to ignore her. He'd written her out of his head completely for over three decades, after all. 

A moment later, John heard the cap of the bottle of lubricant snap open, and a small squelching sound as Sherlock squeezed some of it out. Oh. This was really happening. Sherlock's left hand touched John's lower back, and then his right was sliding between his cheeks, spreading cold gel as it moved. John couldn't stop himself from shivering.

"Sorry, sorry." Sherlock's hands stilled.

"No, it's fine. I like it," John admitted. He always had liked cold things—sometimes he'd put Mary's dildo in the fridge, back before everything in their relationship had gone to hell. "Keep going, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," Sherlock said, and rubbed his thumb deeper into John. 

John moaned and pushed back against him, resolving to follow Sherlock's lead and pretend Eurus wasn't there, that she wasn't filming them and there was no possibility of anyone else ever viewing that recording. 

He could still hear her, though. "That's right, Sherlock. Open him up a little more. Do you think he's ready for you yet?"

John felt Sherlock moving to kneel behind him, and then a different sensation, the latex of the condom brushing against him instead of just Sherlock's fingers. Again, his body tried to tense up, a natural reaction in its excited state, and he had to make himself release instead of clench his muscles. Sherlock's cock was between his cheeks, and he could feel his knuckles, as well, as Sherlock held himself, guiding his way into John's arse. John's own cock throbbed beneath him, and he wished he could touch himself, but he knew he wouldn't be able to support himself for long on only one arm. Instead he shifted his hips backwards, relishing the noises he elicited as he sent Sherlock deeper inside.

"John," Sherlock gasped. "I'm not sure—"

John froze, thinking that Sherlock had changed his mind, but Eurus interrupted.

"Sherlock, I highly recommend that you not climax until Doctor Watson is close to doing so himself. It shouldn't be long, based on the rate at which his cock has begun to leak since you entered him."

"Oh, God," John said, and dropped his head between his arms. He really didn't need that sort of play-by-play analysis of his performance. And yet his cock didn't flag at all at her words. 

A moment later, Sherlock began to move, clasping John's hips with his hands as he thrust in and out of him with the perfect amount of force. 

"Have you really never done this before?" John asked, as he let Sherlock take control.

"Never," Sherlock said. "But I've imagined doing it a lot. Always with you, just never under these exact circumstances."

John huffed a laugh. "I understand that. But I always tried to stop myself from thinking about doing this with you, because I thought you'd never want to."

"Sorry about that," Sherlock said. 

"How sweet," Eurus said. "Stop talking. Sherlock, reach one of those giant hands of yours around and take hold of Doctor Watson's cock now. Please."

"Mmmmnh." John closed his eyes as Sherlock's fingers wrapped around him. Eurus was right, although he'd never say those words out loud. But he wasn't going to last long. Sherlock knew the ideal pace, and how to pull and slide his hand just the way John liked it, and his cock in his arse was almost unbearably divine.

"John, John, John," Sherlock began to chant. 

Oh God, that was too much. No, it was perfect. John couldn't form words, much less the two syllables of Sherlock's name, but he grunted in reply and thrust back against him, letting the heat between his legs build until it was finally strong enough to wipe out his awareness of everything except the two of them together. 

Sherlock's chant lost its cohesion, becoming just a blur of carnal sounds, and his pace sped up, losing the rhythm it had had as he drove deeper into John's body.

John's few brain cells that were still able to form thought marveled at the idea that he was able to have such an effect on Sherlock Holmes. He made another long, lustful sound and shifted his weight so he was able to lift his left hand, bringing it to wrap around Sherlock's fingers atop his own cock. "Please," he managed to say, and Sherlock's hips pressed hard against his arse as both their bodies stilled at the same time.

John dropped his hand back to the ground and cried out, unable to stop the sound any more than he was able to stop himself from coming, his whole body shuddering as his cock spasmed and spurted over Sherlock's fingers and the grey rubber floor of the prison cell they were in.

"John!" Sherlock's voice cracked on the word, and John knew that he felt John's orgasm, felt John's muscles contracting around him, and that it was what pushed Sherlock past the point of any control, as well. Sherlock collapsed against him, his body racked with small, unchecked shivers that John could feel against his skin.

John stayed as he was for a few long moments, though Sherlock was heavy against his back. When he felt he could once more breathe enough to speak, he opened his mouth and said one word, "Sherlock."

Sherlock didn't reply with words, but he did push himself up to kneeling again, both of his hands feathering lightly over John's back as he moved. There was a second of unpleasantness as Sherlock pulled himself free and John's arse clenched in protest of the loss.

They moved apart slowly, John reaching for his pants as Sherlock took care of the condom, tying it off and dropping it against the wall of the room. Their eyes met again, briefly, and John breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that Sherlock did not regret what they had just done. 

John straightened up to face the camera again. "Okay, Eurus. You saw what you wanted to see, I assume. And you think you've won. But you didn't. We did. And you will never have what we have, because it's not something you can obtain through force. So it's over now, your game. It's time to let us go."

The speaker crackled as Eurus began to speak once more. "Oh, Doctor Watson. And Sherlock, my dear brother. I've already let Mycroft go home. The two of you are free to go, too. Anytime you want. Just turn around and open the door. It's unlocked, you see. It always has been. The two of you just never tried to leave."

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I start writing [a longer Eurus fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252971) and then try to procrastinate.


End file.
